


Рисорджименто

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, FC Juventus, FC Real Madrid, Falling In Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Альваро в "Ювентусе", все странно, сложно и... прекрасно.





	Рисорджименто

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек — очень отражающая всё настроение "Asi sera" by "Il Volo".

Откуда только что взялось? Меньше всего на свете, переезжая в Турин, Мората хотел испытывать еще хоть какие-либо чувства в дополнение к тем, что он увозил с собой из Мадрида. Он не рассчитывал ни на быстрый успех, ни на скорое место в основе, просто хотел полностью погрузиться в тренировки, в изучение новых соперников, в привыкание к другому ритму, другому воздуху, другому солнцу… Он хотел собрать себя заново, чтобы не кому-то там, а себе – доказать, что он способен на большее, что все перемены он примет с готовностью и благодарностью – как новый шанс.

 …От их первого соприкосновения тыльными сторонами ладоней в полутьме подтрибунки стадиона “Георгиос Караискакис”, что в Пирее, им обоим стало не вовремя слишком жарко, и слишком хорошо, и как угодно, но только – не противно, не страшно и даже не странно. Вообще.

 Куда его понесло? Куда-то далеко в сторону от привычного и вполне беспроблемного существования, которого, он, кажется, больше не хочет. Но одновременно с обращенным к самому себе “Маркизио, ты что, блять, творишь?!” он ощущает, как подпрыгивает сердце от того, что испанец прижал ладонь сильнее и жестко переплел пальцы – невозможно было ошибиться! И это было не потому, что он нервничал, впервые выходя в основе. Да, матч в Пирее они проиграли, но за счет домашних побед все равно прорвались в следующий тур.

 …Дальше для них все было как-то просто: прогулки по городу, которые, конечно, сложно было назвать полноценными свиданиями, но собор Иоанна Крестителя, древнеримские развалины и маленькие кофейни с террасами, разбросанные по извилистым улочкам и оживленным перекресткам Клаудио показывал, заново открывая для себя всю их прелесть и красоту, долгие посиделки на укрытых от посторонних глаз террасах, не столько разговоры, сколько внимательное вслушивание друг в друга, в том числе и из-за красивой смеси итальянского и испанского языков, на которых и велась беседа. Не стало сложнее даже тогда, когда Клаудио перешагнул порог небольшой квартиры, где все еще стояли коробки с вещами.

 Периодически он, конечно, задумывался, как это получилось, что, так долго и тщательно присматриваясь к клубу, обмениваясь с этими людьми футболками в бытность игроком “Реала”, он просмотрел такую очевидную возможность (каковой и являлся именно этот человек) вляпаться в роман, ну, или во что-то очень похожее? И сам же отвечал, что это было наименее вероятным событием из всех наименее вероятных событий в заданных условиях. Ну и что? Он же начинает все заново, так пусть и в личном плане что-то начнет меняться! Да, резко, да, странно, а что в его жизни в последнее время не странно? Никаких, ну, почти никаких угрызений совести... С ним-то все понятно: ему было плохо, но с Клаудиньо – непонятно: у него все хорошо, почти всегда все было хорошо, прекрасная карьера, чудесные сыновья… Резкий, местами даже немного агрессивный на поле, в домашней обстановке Клаудио был совсем другим. Он даже говорил в разы меньше, то есть вообще – мало говорил, что шло вразрез со стереотипом, который где-то подхватил и Альваро, о том, что все итальянцы болтливые, шумные и вечно размахивающие руками. Но когда вот эти руки крепко обнимают его со спины, не позволяя шелохнуться, когда в хрипловатом шепоте он различает только “Варо… Альварино…”, а все остальное слишком по-итальянски, ему кажется, что все хорошо, что он способен выдержать что угодно, что он не напрасно здесь.

 …Более характерно Клаудио вел себя в постели, здесь Альваро узнавал его – стремительного, напористого, местами даже наглого, когда тот предсказуемо первым валил его с ног, подминал под себя, заставлял задыхаться от захватнических поцелуев и стонать в голос от резковатых движений. Впрочем, Альваро и не сопротивлялся: ему нравился этот “стиль”, несмотря на то, что поначалу было больно. Но больше всего ему нравилось, что “вторая часть марлезонского балета” состояла из сплошных извинений – нежных и невесомых поцелуев, зализываний понаставленных ранее укусов, поглаживаний и объятий – таких успокаивающих, что Альваро каждый раз чувствовал себя как будто заново родившимся. Но что было особенно восхитительным в этом сумасшедшем в любви итальянце – он и отдавался точно так же: полностью, не раздумывая и не сомневаясь ни единого мгновения. В первый раз Альваро просто на несколько секунд впал в ступор, от того, что когда он коснулся шеи Каудио языком, тот сначала дернулся, а потом… откровенно подставил горло. И все остальное. Конечно, Альваро сначала было страшно: у него никогда не было парня, и уж тем более он не собирался узнавать, сколько романов было у Клаудио. Он только внимательно прислушивался к своим и его ощущениям, добираясь до самых нежных и чувствительных мест, вспоминая, что понравилось ему. Иногда он откровенно засматривался – он просто не мог не любоваться – и останавливался в самый неподходящий момент, например, проведя языком от основания члена до самого кончика, он зарывался в русые завитки на лобке, вызывая тем самым справедливое возмущение своего не очень-то терпеливого партнера. И тогда Клаудио – направлял, подгонял, пришпоривал, требовал больше и сильнее, и тогда Альваро катастрофически не хватало – пальцев, рук, губ, чтобы захватить всю эту красоту, вобрать в себя весь этот жар, но у него хватало сил в самый нужный момент сфокусироваться на любимом лице. Он не мог позволить себе пропустить ни единого мгновения: когда небесно-голубого цвета глаза Клаудио становились чуть ли не темными, когда он выгибался, вцеплялся, матерился, задыхался и, выстанывая “Альвари-ино!..”, кончал почти одновременно с ним. Было, от чего сходить с ума, и Альваро охотно сходил, потому что это сумасшествие удерживало его от другого, более страшного.

 Несмотря на свой возраст, Мората уже усвоил один важный жизненный урок: всегда ценить редкие счастливые моменты и быть готовым к тому, что все может быстро и внезапно закончиться. Каждый раз, как только он начинал адекватно воспринимать себя, осознавать свое место, ощущать твердую почву под ногами, судьба подкидывала ему очередную проверку на прочность. Вот и сейчас его как будто подкосил в штрафной Стефан Раду, потому что в полуфинале Лиги Чемпионов “Ювентусу” выпал “Реал”. Он просил, он умолял, кто угодно, пусть даже “Барселона”, хотя это бы точно означало конец лигочемпионского пути “Ювентуса”, потому что “Барса” и в конце сезона была чудо как хороша. Гребаная жеребьевка, гребаная судьба!.. В тот вечер Клаудио мысленно подготовил себя ко всякому: к швырянию посуды, которой и так было крайне мало в этой совсем небольшой квартире, к пинанию мебели, которой, впрочем, было еще меньше, к заковыристой кастильской брани, но все было гораздо хуже. Они еще какое-то время смотрели, вернее, пытались смотреть какой-то фильм с неубиваемым Брюсом Уиллисом, чудом уместившись на слишком узком для них двоих диванчике, когда Альваро, исхитрившись, отвернулся от экрана и пребольно уткнулся в ключицу Клаудио подбородком. На какое-то время Клаудио застыл и перестал дышать, но, опомнившись, бережно и сильно прижал парня к себе, удобно устроил его голову на своем плече, осторожно запустил пальцы в густые темные волосы. Он долго прислушивался к его по-прежнему неровному дыханию, осознавая свое бессилие и мысленно проклиная – руководство мадридского “Реала”, руководство УЕФА, всю нынешнюю систему клубного футбола – все, что сейчас заставляло его любимого так отчаянно, так пронзительно молчать ему в плечо.

 Финальный свисток на “Сантьяго Бернабеу” практически ввел его в эмоциональную кому. Альваро с трудом понимал, как у него поднимаются руки обнимать этих людей, не чужих ему людей, с которыми он выигрывал все кубки весь прошлый год… Он отпустил Серхио и пошел прямо к Икеру – практически на автомате, потому что чувствовал, что если за кого-то сейчас не уцепится, рухнет прямо здесь, на газоне родного стадиона, рухнет и останется лежать. “Чтобы я забивал тебе вот так – на “Бернабеу”, в полуфинале Лиги Чемпионов?.. Какая сволочь это придумала?!” Он пытался сконцентрироваться на том, что Икеру сейчас хуже, намного хуже, но ничего стоящего в голову не приходило, поэтому он просто подошел и уткнулся ему в шею, тяжело дыша. Но Икер не был бы тем самым всепонимающим Икером, если бы, обнимая в ответ, не ошарашил вопросом: “Он тебя не обижает?” И почувствовав, как еще сильнее сжались руки на его спине, чуть усмехаясь, добавил: “Даже с моего места было сложно не заметить! Глаз не сводил, я вообще не понял, как он все остальное успевал!” Господи, да что же такое, Икеру плохо, плохо как никогда, а он все о нем беспокоится! Но время вышло, нужно отпустить… “Я тоже стараюсь не обижать его!” – шепчет он на прощание. Он еще раз виновато улыбается им обоим, Икеру и Серхио, завидуя им обоим, потому что как бы там ни сложилось, эти двое уже есть друг у друга, а у него все так странно, что он даже не успевает это осознавать.

 Турин – город старинный, заковыристый в своем барокко, сложный в своем наслоении культур, хотя и не такой огромный и всепоглощающий, как Мадрид… Турин – не Мадрид… Но зато и  отношение другое. После этих двух полуфинальных матчей ему стало казаться, что к нему стали как-то по-другому относиться – еще теплее, что ли… Ему казалось, что так громко на этом прекрасном стадионе ему не аплодировали, даже когда он забивал свой первый гол за “Юве” “Аталанте”. А после домашнего матча с “Наполи”, где он отхватил “горчичник”, а потом еще и в лицо получил от Бритоса, ему передали… сыр. Сначала он, конечно, испугался: мало ли что это могло значить в Италии! Ну, там, “Лука Брази спит с рыбами” или еще что-то такое… Но Джорджо, сунув свой шикарный нос в упаковку, только рассмеялся и поздравил, объяснив, что это отличный местный кастельманьо – знак признательности и уважения, можно смело лопать.

 …Со словами “Давай показывай, как едят настоящий сыр настоящие итальянцы!” Альваро придвинул к нему подаренный сыр и большой нож, который он наконец-то откопал в одной из коробок с неразобранными кухонными принадлежностями, которым все равно будет тесно на этой маленькой, буквально в три шага кухне, но здесь уже сейчас было как-то по-особенному уютно. “Э-э, Клаудио?” – странные манипуляции итальянца с ножом отвлекли испанца от поисков нужной кастрюли. “Сыр нужно разломить, а не разрезать, – пояснил тот, – тогда будет хорошо видна структура, да и соприкосновение с металлом может нарушить первозданный вкус, поэтому нужно минимизировать контакт и… Что?” Он поднял голову и так и замер с сыром в руках, наткнувшись на невероятной теплоты улыбку и взгляд, полный чистого обожания. “Ничего, продолжай!”

 Клаудио подходил только под один стереотип – стереотип о неоспоримой итальянской красоте. Все итальянцы априори красивые – это известный факт, но на момент своего переезда в Турин Альваро этим как-то не очень интересовался, итальянки, еще может быть, не итальянцы... Но! Но он-то отхватил самого-самого, и это было так странно, так странно… В этой ослепительной красоте было все: и древнеримские корни Турина, и классическое Возрождение, и благородство Пьемонта, и современная утонченность. Каждый раз когда Клаудио раздевается, стоя в дверном проеме, Альваро кажется, что это одна из мраморных скульптур одного из десятков старинных туринских дворцов спустилась со своего пьедестала, только, в отличие от холодного мрамора, он окружен теплым притягивающим сиянием. “Mil mañanas de felicidad”, – произносит он тихим восхищенным шепотом, и Клаудио тает и тонет, тонет и тает в этих горячих объятьях, в сжигающих любую тоску и любые сомнения поцелуях.

 …Маркизио только солнечно улыбается, глядя, как Варо сооружает сырную тарелку в каком-то условном средиземноморском стиле, не забывая при этом посматривать на булькающий под крышкой ризотто, потому что сыр сыром, а еда – это другое. Он вообще был как-то особенно удивлен, узнав, что парень умеет готовить не только яичницу. Ну, да, да, по себе судил: ему всю жизнь готовили то мама, то бабушка, то Роберта… Ему не пришлось в двадцать один год переезжать пусть и не в далекую, но все-таки бесконечно чужую страну. Он вообще плохо представлял, как это, он понимал, что с трудом представляет, как это – завоевать Десиму с родным клубом, а потом… Он не расспрашивал специально, но внимательно ловил момент, когда на Варо накатывало, а на него, конечно, накатывало – особенно когда он натыкался на трансляции или репортажи из родного города, когда он смотрел Ла Лигу, мазохистски болея за клуб, за который он не мог не болеть. Он старался, как мог, как умел, смягчить эти удары – своим присутствием, отвлекающими разговорами (и действиями!), и даже если у него не очень получалось, он всегда чувствовал ответную благодарность. Он, похоже, влюбился, если не хуже, он, похоже, даже рад и почти ни о чем не жалеет, разве что о том, что все так поздно, или не вовремя, или наоборот…

 Они вроде не палились, не привлекали внимания, но, наверное, это было в окружающей их ауре, а еще точнее – в том, что здесь все были слишком близки друг другу, почти родные, от которых долго скрывать что-то большое и серьезное просто невозможно. Вот почему Клаудио даже не особо удивился, когда после одной из тренировок Кьеллини схватил его за горло – буквально! – затащил в темный угол и, глядя в глаза, очень-очень тихо произнес: “Только попробуй что-нибудь нахуячить! Только попробуй его обидеть!” Клаудио взгляда не отвел, но в его глазах слишком ясно отражались его собственные тревоги, его желание быть рядом, его решимость и готовность оставаться поблизости столько, сколько будет возможно. Джорджо прочел в его глазах все, все до последней фразы, кивнул и отпустил, дружески и ощутимо больно ударив под ребра. Твою же мать!.. И когда это Джорджио успел так прикипеть к новичку-испанцу? У Клаудио были, ну, и по-прежнему оставались подозрения насчет Льоренте, но это хотя бы объяснимо – поговорить на родном языке, повспоминать былое, пообсуждать дела в сборной, но Джорджо?.. Впрочем, он даже самому себе никогда не пытался задать вопрос в стиле “А что привлекло…” и тому подобное, потому что Альваро не спрашивал, а объяснить себе было бы намного сложнее. Что-то случилось, возможно, не следовало этому поддаваться, но отказаться уже было невозможно. Он не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести, ну, почти…

 ...В ожидании ужина он ворует с тарелки поочередно – сыр, орехи, оливки, Альваро только смеется и запускает руку в его светлые курчавые волосы, стараясь как-то отвести угрозу от сыра. Второй рукой он одновременно пытается и приподнять крышку с кастрюльки с ризотто, и попробовать, готова ли еда, и тогда он помогает – берет еще одну ложку, подхватывает рис, дует на него, пробует сам и только потом дает попробовать испанцу. После четвертой ложки в таком режиме Альваро слегка возмущается: “Может, все-таки достать тарелки, как положено? У меня вообще-то есть тарелки!” Он зовет его Диньо – с испанским акцентом, и так его точно никто и никогда не звал, и ему хочется откликаться, откликаться и откликаться… Все, что творится с ним в этом восхитительно-странном сезоне, наверное, можно охарактеризовать примерно как “Я не знаю, что я делаю, но для тебя я сделаю что угодно!”, и отклоняться от выбранного курса он не собирался.

 …Спальня со временем все больше начинала походить на нормальную спальню: появились темно-синие шторы и такого же цвета покрывало на кровати, а на полу – белый ковер, хотя вокруг по-прежнему оставалось много неразобранных коробок. В одной из них, почему-то заинтересовавшей итальянца, обнаруживаются бережно уложенные “обменные” футболки – Пирло, Льоренте, Тевес… “Твоей футболки у меня нет!..” – виновато и немного растерянно замечает Альваро, но Клаудио не оставляет ему времени на сожаления. Он стягивает с себя тонкий джемпер, обнажая такой же идеальный, как у всех этих древнеримских, двухтысячелетних скульптур, торс и протягивает испанцу. Джемпер молочно-белого цвета почти в тон этой “коллекции”, но испанец как-то нерешительно вертит его в руках, рассматривает, и Клаудио не на шутку пугается: что он сделал не так?! К счастью, Альваро наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд, и в нем, кроме бесконечной любви, замешанной на благодарности, вере и восхищении, сквозит что-то еще, что-то, что Клаудио не может точно определить – не то отчаяние, не то воодушевление.

“Я же не верну его обратно, ты понимаешь? Никогда не верну…”

“Не возвращай, mi corazón español, не возвращай!..”

**Author's Note:**

> *Рисорджименто (от итал. il risorgimento — “возрождение, обновление”) — с середины XIX века эпоха в Италии, обозначившая процесс складывания единого национального независимого государства.


End file.
